[unreadable] The Oklahoma Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) is applying as a consortium consisting of Saint Francis Hospital and the Warren Cancer Research Foundation (WCRF). WCRF serves as the administrative body for the cancer research program and will serve as the grantee and fiscal agent for the Oklahoma CCOP. The CCOP has been continuously funded for 21 years and is the only CCOP in the state. Saint Francis Hospital is the primary institution for the CCOP and is one of the largest tertiary care facilities (736 beds) in the state with a catchment area including Eastern Oklahoma and parts of Kansas, Missouri and Arkansas representing over 2 million individuals. There is one CCOP affiliate, St. John Medical Center. The Oklahoma CCOP consortium captures 61% of the adult healthcare market. Saint Francis Hospital has the highest number of analytic cancer cases in the state. In combination with the affiliate, new cancer cases for 2006 are expected to reach over 3,600. The Oklahoma CCOP participates with five NCI-supported Research Bases including the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) with whom the Saint Francis Hospital cancer research program established an affiliation in 1976. In addition, the relationship with National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) has been ongoing for more than 20 years. The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) was added as an additional research base in May, 1999. Both the Children's Oncology Group (COG) and the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) were added in June, 2002. The CCOP investigators are all registered with the Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU). The Oklahoma CCOP is also affiliated with the American College of Surgeons Group (ACOSOG) through the membership of Drs. Lockhart and Johnson. There are thirty-one participating physician investigators supporting the Oklahoma CCOP mission. The CCOP seeks to improve the quality of care available to cancer patients by increasing efforts to maximize access to treatment protocols; broaden the availability and access to cancer prevention and control protocols; provide an efficient and reliable support structure for physician participation in CCOP clinical trials; and afford a safe environment for the participation of patients in CCOP clinical trials including strict adherence to human subject protection regulations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]